


Behind The Mask

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coronavirus Quarantine, F/M, Zoommates AU, tiny bit of steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: “Can everyone hear me? Am I still on mute? Can you see me?”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> semi requested by @wanna-be-bold on tumblr 😘hope you enjoy it! (not quite as five alarm as i once envisioned, i kept it more fluff, just for all y'all that say i don't write it 😂)

“Can everyone hear me? Am I still on mute? Can you see me?”

Ellie cringed at the silver-haired VP attempting to host his first Zoom call. March 12th. A day burned into her memory as the day she got sent home. For good reasons? Kind of? A highly contagious respiratory virus led to absolute quarantine, or as the politicians called it “social distancing.” Which to her company meant- three blessed words: work from home.

It’s not that she hated the office or her coworkers, she just…could use a break. The hushed gossip as she walked past, the wandering eyes towards her open air cubicle—it was all a little much at times. She knew what the whispers claimed, knew it was some version of being so young for a divorcee or already a crazy cat lady. So when the bigwigs told them to pack up their desk and stay at home for the foreseeable future, she complied more than willingly.

But now…she wasn’t so sure.

“Ar- Archie, I think you’re on mute!” Came the yell from her boss, Jethro, with his mouth only inches from the camera. Ellie mentally facepalmed but her hand twitched desperately, fighting the urge to display her irritation.

Their liaison, Archie, finally figured it out—eyebrows shooting up when he realized his mistake and suddenly shouting in a show of overcompensation practically burst Ellie’s eardrums. And by the looks of everyone else’s faces in the consortium, she wasn’t the only one temporarily deaf.

“SORRY ABOUT THAT JETH. I THINK I GOT IT NOW.”

Ellie sent a quick prayer that this job and new project was worth it. She needed that promotion to pay for her student debt, but lord knew she didn’t need it that much if this was going to be a daily occurrence. A quick glance at the several small rectangles housing a variety of personalities and one in particular stood out to her. She wasn’t sure if it was the look in his eye, the sharp dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, or the glimpse of a well-groomed black German Shepherd, but it gave her pause. Gave her the pull to know that guy more.

Or it was the wine she slipped into her coffee mug this morning.

Who knew?

* * *

The first week was painful, but when the bosses finally released the reins and let the group take over, she swore three people jumped for joy—her being one of them.

Nine little rectangles remained on the screen, a nice three by three, half from Ellie’s medical supplier company and the other half from the Department of Health. They’d been tasked with essentially, fighting fires. How can we maximize PPE, how can we outfit new ventilators, how can we outsource other not as essential essentials?

Week by week the amount of colleagues actually participating in the Zoom feed dwindled. The excuses ranged from believable—kids going stir crazy in the house and only working when they could get a second to not quite legitimate as in, “I get my work done better blasting music and dancing.” Ellie wasn’t sure how one actually worked at their computer while dancing but what did she know. She’d follow directions, that was the business analyst in her, and stay on the regular all day long Zoom calls with whoever decided to show up.

If her real reason was that mystery guy continued to show up too- well, she wasn’t going to admit _that_.

* * *

Nick, that was his name. They’d made blanket, less than enthusiastic introductions on that first day, but by the 15th day, they introduced themselves again, a bit more personal this time.

His voice almost seemed wary to her, but Ellie dismissed it, there was no way this god of a man was nervous, “Well- looks like it’s just us two today.” He’d said after they waited the customary ten minutes past nine o’clock to call it. It looked like it would just be them today.

Ellie glanced around the room, her actual room, _like an idiot_ , “Yep, looks that way.” She cringed internally, hoping he wouldn’t poke fun at her goof.

Nick leaned closer to the screen, “Did you just-“

“Yes!” She interrupted quickly eyes snapping shut forcefully, “Yes I did and if you say a single word about it I will reach through this laptop and strangle you with that godforsaken tie.”

Her hands flew to clamp her mouth shut at the same time her eyes flew open to catch his look of shock at her words. Before she could start profusely apologizing though, Nick bust out laughing. Like full-on, belly laughter, clutching his stomach, chair rolling back as he pushed off the desk to to give himself more space.

This time she actually did facepalm.

Ellie just threatened a man she’d known for two weeks.

A nice man.

An attractive man.

A man who was _still_ laughing at her.

Harrumphing, her finger hovered over the “Leave Meeting” button as she warred with herself—stay with this man that still screaming sexy mystery she wanted to unpack, or get the hell out of there and save as much face as possible?

In between chuckles, while he gasped for air and his head bowed at the bottom of his rectangle, Ellie saw a strong hand suddenly appear in her screen, pointing directly at her. His voice terse despite the constant, slightly dying laughter, “Don’t you dare leave this meeting, blondie.”

Ellie gasped in surprise— _how did he…?_

“Don’t do it. I will never forgive you.” He paused, a giggle escaped, “I will bust through that screen and strangle you with those pretty little gold necklaces you got on.”

His voice so dead serious even as he threw her words back at her, Ellie had no choice but to burst out in laughter as well. It was just as ridiculous directed at her as it was moments ago when it left her lips.

And as she proceeded to laugh till her cheeks hurt the remainder of the day, she was left wondering— _who was this guy?_

* * *

It was just- natural with her. From the second his boss told him they’d be working from home, Nick’s stomach filled with dread. Alone, at home, with no one but his thoughts. He didn’t need flashbacks to his time in the military—it’s why he’d found the furthest government job he could think of the moment he was honorably discharged. Apparently a bum back didn’t let you deploy anymore, but it did allow you a ticket into the DOH for further the very things he fought against—biological warfare. However, now he’d managed to find himself on some random taskforce for the newest Spanish Flu. Archie had muttered something about broadening his horizons or some government nonsense and that had been that.

If only it stopped there…the stay at home order went out and Nick had a panic attack. The fear of total isolation literally made him lose sleep. He needed the distraction that came with office life- needed the people interactions to avoid rogue thoughts and war memories.

But then she showed up on his screen. ‘Eleanor, but everyone calls me Ellie,’ she’d parroted out, too practiced in that line. She’d caught his eye from the first train wreck of a meeting. He could see the visible pain etched along her face, saw the hand twitch when their bosses catastrophically screwed the pooch at modern day technology. But he also saw the genuine look to her eye, caught the shushing of a cat she thought no one would notice, watched as her several layered choker necklaces glittered in the streaming morning sun along that slender neck. She was intoxicating and he truly didn’t know why.

Yet every day he found himself more than intrigued with her. Her interactions with both of their coworkers amused him. Even when their respective coworkers stopped joining the daily calls and it became just them out of pure habit, out of a primal need to see another human’s face at some point in the day- even if it was on a laptop. He was getting to know her, the _real_ her, not the bravado she may put on for the rest of the world the second she stepped out her door. This was Ellie behind the scenes, and man- he was sinking. Her mannerisms and mentions of food in the most random of times was baffling, but in a good way. Even if she barely brushed her face with makeup, her eyes shimmered in that blessed natural light pouring in from whatever window in her room. Nick swore he was going to send the builder of her apartment a fruit basket. Who knew a simple window placement would be his undoing?

* * *

When her laughter bubbled up and over his speakers, Nick thought he’d truly died and gone to heaven. The sound so glorious he vowed to never stop making her laugh.

That visceral reaction should terrify him—hell, it did a little if he was being honest. But not in the way he once thought it would. It terrified him that once things went back to normal- once they weren’t on an 8 hour long Zoom call day in and day out, things would be different. Like this was all a dream. A cruel cruel summer of a dream.

And yet there he was, shoving down that fear and spending each day with her molten sunshine hair flowing in waves, framing her face as she shook her head at him for the umpteenth time that day.

“Nick!” She exclaimed exasperated, “You know we can’t do that!”

In all honesty, he’d forgotten what he’d even suggested, “Well why not?”

Her eyes bugged out as she leaned closer to the screen, perfectly highlighting that white buttoned blouse that threatened to dip just a little bit lower every inch she leaned in. “Because! We can’t let nurses wear trash bags! Are you insane?”

Nick cringed at his dumb idea, but for the sake of seeing her so worked up- rosy cheeks flushing a glorious shade of pink, he went on, “What? Why not?? They’re trash bags- it’s plastic, it can block the respiratory droplet thingys.”

It took everything in him to stifle his smirk as she moved her arms wildly in front of her in utter exasperation- he’d finally pushed the button far enough. “They- are- nurses! They are the front line! They deserve to wear _real_ PPE, Nick.” By the end of her mini tirade her voice had raised an octave, her cheeks a deep shade of pink, and breath huffing out it desperation. Her chair had flung back and she had been gesturing wildly to no one in particular. Oh, well, by the sound of it- she’d been gesturing to her cat.

“Whiskers- get, get off there!” Ellie suddenly changed her tune and started waving behind the laptop screen. Her eyes frantic as she moved to shoo the cat away from whatever peril it was in. What Nick was not expecting was the absolute gratitude he owed this feline friend he hadn’t met because the second Whiskers decided to be obstinate, was the second Nick got way more than he paid for on Zoom.

Ellie’s entire front aligned perfectly with the webcam, that gauzy white flimsy material _finally_ dipping lower as she bent over the laptop to retrieve said cat from behind the screen. The glimpse of a light blue lace bra teased him at the edges of that damn rectangular shot. Her voice muffled as she continued to berate the cat, but all Nick could picture was her muffled moans into his shoulder as he explored every inch of her with his fingers.

_Where the hell- did he just?_

Nick shook his head and winced as the motion sent his body swiveling with it, effectively highlighting his _tight_ pants. Glancing down, Nick moved a hand to gently shift his position in a vain attempt at relieving the sudden pressure. Just in time for Ellie to pop her head back down to the screen- face right in the camera.

“Hey! Sorry about that, Nick.” Her features morphed into concern, “You good? You look…pained?”

Nick spoke through gritted teeth, her face may be blocking most of her shot, but not quite enough to hide her long tanned legs on display from her light mint green cotton shorts, “Yep,” he replied tightly- just like his pants-, “I’m good. Just, the chair is getting uncomfortable.”

It was the closest thing he could conjure without outright lying. And even though he’d never met Ellie in person, in his core he felt he couldn’t lie to her.

Ellie moved to retrieve her desk chair behind her and sit back down, running her hands through her hair in an effort to right herself. Nick forced practiced breaths through his nose, utilizing old military tactics in such a crucial time as this. He could not, absolutely not, embarrass himself over Zoom of all things.

No sooner had her butt hit the chair and her hands reach for her pen when the damned cat made a reappearance—briefly flitting across her keyboard before what appeared to be jumping up and behind the laptop again. Nick thought before was bad, but _have mercy._

Flying out of her seat with such force, the top button popped open and her accentuated cleavage, now displaying all of that fucking sexy but innocent blue lace bra, went right into his field of view. Nick hissed in a breath as his hand gave up the repositioning and instead gripped himself through his dark slacks. Her boobs managed to travel higher and higher on the screen until they were just out of focus, making way for a glorious inch of toned midsection at the edge of those pastel things she deemed shorts. It took everything in Nick to behave. Everything in him not to disrespect her even if she’d never know.

When she plopped back down into her chair, hair tousled, cheeks tinged red and top button lazily undone, Nick wanted to groan. Ellie looked so- damn- fuckable in that moment, well more like she’d _been_ fucked. And _god_ , Nick wanted to be that man.

When a moan fell from her lips- likely directed at the cat, but in Nick’s hazy state, several very different alarm bells went roaring, he jumped. Spilling hot coffee everywhere- like, _everywhere_.

* * *

“Oh, _shit_!”

Ellie startled at the loud commotion and accompanying swear word emanating from her computer speakers. Hurriedly she bent her torso down further to see Nick in the rectangle. Head twisted sideways she caught view of just his thighs— _and holy- some freaking thighs they were, Jesus have mercy_.

Shaking her head from the errant unwelcome thought, Ellie regrouped, “Nick? You okay? What just happened?”

She could make out muttered curse words in another language and saw him dabbing furiously at his crotch.

Which drew her attention to the bulge there.

She wasn’t staring.

No.

Not at all.

“Ellie?” His voice broke through her reverie.

Snapping her eyes up to his face, mirroring her crooked one as they both leaned down to see the other, “Yes?” she squeaked out hoping he wouldn’t notice her staring hungrily at his…well, he was the package deal who was she kidding?  
Nick’s jaw was set tight and she swore his eyes flitted down to her chest. She’d never admit that that quick detour fueled her inner vixen. Adjusting her upper arms just right to push out the girls she knew were overflowing in this top a touch more before she plastered on a perfected pout, she waited.

The widening of his pupils and involuntary lick of his lips was an answer all on its own. And out of the corner of her eye—seeing as it was at exactly the right level for her line of sight—she caught that bulge grow even larger.

She repeated her earlier words with more confidence this time, “Yes, Nick?” Before adding in a wave of courage, “You alright over there? Anything I can help..relieve?”

She choose her word carefully and hoped he’d notice, hoped this wasn’t a one-sided attraction. Sure she’d only gotten to know him over video calls, but Ellie felt akin to this man. Felt she knew the man behind the mask, the man that everyone else only got to peek at but she got to truly _see_.

* * *

Nick ground his teeth together so hard he thought for sure he’d be needing an essential trip to the dentist.

This woman was fucking gorgeous. And not only effortlessly so- when she knew she was turning it on, well fuck, she turned- it- on.

Spilling his coffee all over his lap seemed like ages ago by the fire that raged in his core for Ellie. He’d never in a million years thought he’d be a man for phone sex, but hell here he was imagining zoom sex. And by the look in her eye, she wasn’t far from that point either.

Jerkily pulling at his shirttails to release them from his slacks, Nick had to swallow at the flash of hunger that crossed Ellie’s face. He had to get a grip or next he’d be dropping trou over a flipping Zoom call. He ran his fingers through his short black hair as if he could collect his racing thoughts.

Her low and sultry voice- his new favorite- piped in before he had the chance to formulate words, “I’ve self-isolated for over 14 days.”

It was simple, it was succinct, and it was a fucking turn on.

Nick’s eyes flashed to lock with hers, “So have I.”

He followed the gulp down her throat as she garnered the courage to continue, “Want to end this call?”

He wanted to scream not in a million years, but he knew what she was implying, knew it was invitation for something much, _much_ better than what they could do on a call— _because, trust him, they could get into a lot of dirty shit over a Zoom call- he knew she’d be down, but in person? Yeah that was way fucking better._

Answering simply, “Absolutely,” Nick was graced with a blinding smile, while her fingers tapped away her address in the chat box. And Nick looked on in awe at a woman who only weeks ago he didn’t know. Who’d drug him from his hole of self-loathing and anxiety and made him smile, made him feel. A woman who was worth social distancing for.


End file.
